


Orochimaru Wears Prada

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Gen, No sex just lols, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru, while a sassy gay fashion designer in this universe, is still a psychopath. As for his assistant, Kabuto, he is still a sociopath. But instead of freakish experiments and plots for taking over anyone's village, they have fun terrorizing the people who work for him. Most get on well. While their boss is a dick, he pays well and they get very good benefits, however they seem to have a fast turnover for their interns, who don't get these benefits or the pay, and frankly a job in fashion is not worth putting up with Orochimaru's and Kabuto's bullshit. <br/>That is until a moody broody college kid starts his internship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orochimaru Wears Prada

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda am screaming at myself like why did I think this would be a good idea?

  The owners of Sannin Fashion all did different things. Ms. Tsunade was the CEO and managed all the finances and stuff. She was also a retired model, she still coached the current models too. Jiraiya was what they called the "public face" and was head of the HR department. While Orochimaru was the most important, most vital part of their business. He was the designer. What would they do without him? He designed the cloths. Without his amazing work, they could not call themselves a fashion company. Each had their own department though, and each had their own part of the building and each had their own team of employees that worked under them. While the company did well, and the employees got great benefits and pay, there seemed to be one problem area. That was the amount of interns Orochimaru's department went though. Interns did not last a month on his end.  But You need interns, or that's what Tsunade and Jiraiya keep telling him. He doesn't like people, especially new people. The permanent employees in his department have been there for years, and they all know how to put up with him. But those collage kids, those interns have no spine. They were not worth his time, but they were also so much fun to mess with. Some came in with a cocky attitude, thinking they own Sannin Fashion all of a sudden. He had to put them in their place, right? Some came in trying to be his buddy. Orochimaru didn't want friends. Some came in and try to sleep their way to the top. Wrong department for that. Some came in to kiss ass and praise him. The thought is nice but it only amused him for so long. Kabuto was also good at "handling" the interns. But he went about it a different way then Orochimaru. He'd take time to get to know them very well and once they thought he was their friend, then he'd made a 360, becoming their worse nightmare, a nightmare that knew all their secrets and faults. Orochimaru admired that about his assistant, and wished he had more time to toy with the interns, but he was busy making cloths, so he had to deal with them as quickly as possible, by making work as miserable as possible. 

  "But you need interns." Tsunade warned him again at a meeting the 3 heads of the company were holding in private. 

  "I actually found the _perfect_ fit for you, Orochimaru." Jiraiya pipped up, "We just got a new batch of bright-eyed collage kids. All so happy and eager to be here, except one. I haven't decided them into departments yet, but I'm defiantly giving this kid to you. His name is Uchiha."

  That name rang a bell. _Uchiha & Uchiha_ was a fashion company who went under 10 years ago. And by went under, it was more like caught fire and sank. In the span of a year, 3 of the family business leaders commuted suicide under suspicious circumstances and a few others disappeared after allegations of embezzlement, and their headquarters, located on the coast, caught fire just before a hurricane came thought and destroyed what was left of it. While the hurricane was an Act of God, the fire was thought to be arson. 

  "I give the kid 1 month before Orochimaru drives him off."

  "Tsunade, you are _shit_ at gambling." Orochimaru said

  "I'll half that, 2 weeks." Jiraiya replied, both ignoring Orochimaru, "What do you wager?" 

  Orochimaru groaned as they hammered out the details of their deal. The new interns were going to start on Monday and Orochimaru was so not ready for this. Not the intern himself, just the fact that his partners teasing had escalated to gambling over his antics. He did not know what to expect from his new intern, as Sasuke Uchiha had been a small child at the time of the big _Uchiha & Uchiha_ scandal, and he and his brother were mostly kept out of the public eye while the shit hit the fan. What he got was a moody, broody, snarky brat. Kabuto immanently texted him on his way up, bringing Sasuke to their floor. "You're going to _love_ this." his text said. That's all the warning he got before the moody broody Uchiha came though his office door with Kabuto grinning like he was thinking of some very _unpleasant_ indeed.

  "This is Orochimaru, your new boss." Kabuto said, "Orochimaru, this is our new intern, Sasuke Uchiha."

  


End file.
